Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Lunatica Lupin Hiddleston
Summary: Cuando su hermana se fuga con el padre de su futuro hijo, Kurt Hummel ni siquiera se preocupa. ¿Que mejor que tener el departamento solo para el y el hombre que acaba de conocer? Pero este hombre no es como los que suele llevarse a la cama: ni siquiera es humano. Así es, Sebastian es un hijo de Lucifer de mas de seis mil años. Propiedad de Nimphie Knox.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ningunos de los personajes nombrados aquí me pertenecen, son de Ryan y Nimphie Knox.

Esta historia la quise adaptar por que la lei de otra chica que nose por que dejo de subir D: y no encuentro su cuenta, BYEAndyRdz, Asi que no pude resistir más y acá esta xd, bueno no molesto mas y los dejo con su lectura.

Prologo

El hombre que dormía se llamaba Burt Hummel, pero todos lo

llamaban «rey». Hacía trece años había dado a luz a _princesa_

_Rachel _y su pequeño príncipe de nueve años se llamaba

Kurt. Los dos habían heredado su pelo castaño y Kurt sus ojos azules, pero _Princesa _era la única que llevaba su condena: había

aprendido a hablar recién a los cinco años y otros cinco le costó

aprender a leer. Ya le venía la regla y todavía no sabía dividir.

_Príncipe_, en cambio, había leído su primer libro de cuentos a los

seis años y podía recitar los carteles de las catacumbas de París

como si fuesen un poema.

_Vous êtes invité à ne rien toucher, età ne pas fumer dans_

_l'ossuaire._

Burt Hummel se preguntaba qué diría Kurt cuando se

enterase de que él había sido concebido allí mismo, en las

catacumbas. ¿Dejaría de recitar poemas?

Su esposa había desaparecido hacía dos años sin siquiera vaciar los armarios. Tampoco les había dejado un mísero centavo. Pero

cuando el acudió a la escuela privada a la que acudía Kurt

(Rachel no se había adaptado a las exigencias y concurría a una

pública) para pedirles que no lo expulsaran por la deuda que se

acumulaba, la directora lo miró con extrañeza. Un hombre joven

que se había presentado como «sólo Sebastian» había abonado el

dinero de las cinco cuotas adeudadas y las treinta y dos que

restaban.

Burt se despertó preguntándose por qué Sólo Sebastian

había pagado nada más que la escuela primaria. Si era rico, otro

par de miles de billetes no habrían sido la gran diferencia.

—Era un joven alto, de ojos verdes y muy guapo —dijo la

secretaria de la escuela. Burt no conocía a ningún joven

de ojos verdes y cuando oyó la palabra «guapo» se dijo que no

quería conocerlo.

Burt Hummel se irguió y miró la hora. Faltaban quince minutos

para la medianoche. Cuando se sentó sobre la cama vio las

marcas de sus muñecas. Lo intentaba hacía un año y todavía no lo

había logrado. Las cicatrices eran como las líneas de un

pentagrama musical, como los renglones del cuaderno de

Kurt. Doce menos cinco. Debía darse prisa. En un pequeño

cine del tercer distrito proyectarían esa noche una película de

terror seguida de otra. Burt había dejado el periódico

abierto sobre la mesa del desayuno y Kurt sucumbió a la

tentación. Le dijo que iría a estudiar con un amigo.

Levantó el colchón de su cama y sacó de allí un libro pequeño,

antiquísimo. El libro era un recetario de invocaciones a

diferentes demonios de bajo rango y el Arrepentido le había

señalado dos de ellos con una cruz hecha a lápiz rojo. El había leído los dos pactos demoníacos varias veces, pero no encontraba

la diferencia entre ellos. Tal vez, si Kurt los hubiese leído…

En silencio, se arrodilló, extendió un brazo bajo la cama y

arrastró la caja. Cuando la abrió, una cucaracha del tamaño de

una pelota de golf se deslizó hacia afuera y se mezcló con la

oscuridad. Burt Hummel tembló. Le temía a las cucarachas. Con

amargura, pensó cómo era posible. El, que había visto los

sacrificios que ellos realizaban «en nombre de Dios», le tenía

miedo a un simple insecto que cabía en la palma de su mano.

Encendió las velas. Eran cinco. Una por cada punta de la

estrella. Durante siete noches había dormido con la puerta de la

habitación cerrada, para que sus hijos no viesen las cruces

invertidas que había colocado en las paredes.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. La luz de las velas hacía

que las sombras de los muebles bailotearan sobre el suelo, en una

danza temblorosa. No era que el tuviese muchos muebles. Un

armario de dos puertas, donde se acumulaba tanto la ropa sucia

como la limpia, una cama amplia en la que dormía solo y una

mesilla que sostenía tanto las pastillas que lo ayudaban a dormir

como la taza de café de hacía dos días. En el suelo, dormitaba el

polvo que ya no se molestaba en barrer y en el techo, columpios

de telarañas brillaban cuando las velas las acariciaban con su

resplandor mortecino. Por la ventana sólo se veía una oscuridad

fría y distante, y edificios recortados contra los aguijonazos

brillantes que agonizaban entre nubes de contaminación.

Cuando las dos manecillas del reloj llegaron al doce, se arrodilló

frente al altar que había colocado en el piso y sacó de la caja las

pequeñas aves moribundas, las estampas religiosas mutiladas y

su rosario de cristal de roca. Con el rosario ahorcó las aves y con

una daga de plata les abrió el estómago. Cuando se puso de pie y

se sentó en el centro del pentagrama, se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Espíritus negros y atormentados —balbuceó—, espíritus

proscritos. Yo los convoco en esta noche, yo los llamo, yo los

aclamo, yo los adoro, yo les ruego, yo les suplico…—Tembló de

nuevo. La cortina de la ventana se agitó y de repente sintió un

tremendo dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Había caído de

espaldas al suelo. Lo habían empujado. Y entonces la oyó. Parecía

provenir de su mismo interior, de su cerebro castigado, de sus

neuronas apagadas. Era una voz, y dijo:

«Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto,

cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuál es el número que tallaré en

tu frente?»

Burt Hummel ahogó un jadeo. ¡Había funcionado! Juntando

valor, apretó los puños y respondió las palabras que había

memorizado:

—Es la cifra de un ser un humano, y su cifra es seis, seis, seis…

¡no puedo abrir los ojos!

«No necesitarás tus ojos. ¿Qué buscas? Respóndeme.»

—¡Quiero salvar a mis hijos!

«Tus hijos están condenados.»

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Sálvalos, ayúdame, te lo suplico!

«Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto,

cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuántas almas alberga tu

cuerpo?»

—¡Una! ¡Una!

«¿Cuántas almas tienen tus hijos?»

—¡Una! ¡Una él, una ella!

«Una ella. Una él. Ella está en él y él está en ella.»

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Por favor…!

«Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, alma por alma. ¿Aceptas?»

—Está bien.

«¿Aceptas?»

—¡Sí!

«Mi nombre es William, ¿cuál es el tuyo?»

El suspiró, desesperado.

—Burt Hummel.

«Burt Hummel, ¿cuál es tu deseo?»

El quería salvar a sus hijos y William le dijo que debía elegir

uno de los dos. Que dijese el nombre del que no fuera el elegido.

El, luego de pensar y repensar aquella frase, susurró «Rachel».

William explicó que pondría uno de sus demonios proscritos a

cargo y que el alma de Burt Hummel le pertenecería cuando el

muriera. Fuera de la forma que fuese.

«Puedes suicidarte en paz.»

Esa noche, cuando Burt Hummel se lanzó al Sena, oyó de nuevo

la voz de William: «mi subordinado ya ha tomado su puesto,

debes elegir su nombre».

«Sólo Sebastian», pensó el antes de morir.

Cuando Kurt volvió, a las tres de la madrugada, no

encontró en la habitación de su padre nada más que un antiguo

medallón de oro con una estrella de cinco puntas grabada en el

dorso.

Espero les guste :)


	2. Capitulo 1: Kurt

_Disclaimer: Ningunos de los personajes nombrados aquí me pertenecen, son de Ryan y Nimphie Knox._

_Esta historia la quise adaptar por que la lei de otra chica que nose por que dejo de subir D: y no encuentro su cuenta, BYEAndyRdz, Asi que no pude resistir más y acá esta xd, bueno no molesto mas y los dejo con su lectura._

**Capitulo 1: Kurt**

Sue Sylvester no podíacreérselo: por primera vez

el cántaro le mentía. Él espíritu que vivía en su interior solía

conformarse con sangre de animales, pero para contestar aquellas

preguntas había exigido sangre humana. Afortunadamente

todavía tenía reservas.

Desde que les había comprado aquel medallón a los niños

vestidos de negro que fornicaban en las catacumbas, su casa

estaba atestada de criaturas malévolas. Los vasos levitaban, la

comida desaparecía de su sitio y un día encontró su zapato

derecho flotando en el escusado. Cuando metió la mano para

recuperarlo, algo tiró de la cadena y su mano fue succionada

hacia el interior, quebrándole la muñeca. Ya estaba harta.

Convencida de que necesitaría ayuda para librarse de aquellos

_poltergeists_, abrió el candado de su antiguo laboratorio y sacó de

un armario un enorme recipiente de barro cocido. Hacía años que

no lo utilizaba y parecía que el tiempo lo había hecho más pesado.

O tal vez ella tenía menos fuerza.

Su laboratorio le traía malos recuerdos. Antes, cuando todavía

tenía esperanzas de ser elegida, solía mantenerlo limpio y

ordenado. Ahora, con las articulaciones doloridas por la humedad

y la vejez, cosas tales como la limpieza y el orden le importaban

demasiado poco.

Su laboratorio estaba ubicado en el sótano. Todo estaba tal cual

lo había dejado: las estanterías repletas de libros antiquísimos,

frascos que contenían semillas u hojas de plantas extintas hacía

siglos, muñecos de cera, velas con formas humanas. En el centro

del laboratorio, su mesa de trabajo, cubierta por una gruesa capa

de polvo, todavía exhibía los restos de su último hechizo de magia

roja. Sí, allí estaban los montículos de cera de vela, los pétalos de

rosa, el mechón de cabello de aquel hombre al que había

engañado. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todos aquellos

recuerdos de la memoria. Todo estaba en orden allí. O casi en

orden. Caminó hasta la mesa, para apoyarse, y en seguida gritó.

Un clavo salido se le había enterrado en la palma de la mano

izquierda. Insultando por lo bajo, dejó sobre la vieja mesa el plato

que llevaba en la derecha. La sangre de las gallinas ya estaba fría.

Ansiosa, buscó entre su manojo de llaves un trocito de alambre y

se inclinó hacia un baúl grande y tosco, que sin duda había

conocido tiempos mejores. Bueno, lo importante era que estaba

intacto. En el laboratorio no había ventanas, de modo que nadie

habría podido escabullirse en su interior. Y en caso contrario, ¿qué

se habría encontrado un ladrón al forzar el candado de ese viejo

baúl? Sólo un cántaro de barro. Un cántaro que, a pesar de

parecer completamente vulgar, poseía un valor incalculable.

Cuando la sangre llegó al cántaro, ya se había coagulado.

Inquieta, nerviosa al pensar que tal vez el espíritu que moraba en

sus profundidades hubiese desaparecido, aguardó sentada sobre

sus rodillas el saludo acostumbrado.

—Mío es el sabor de la sangre, tuyo es el sacrificio que

entregas. Míos son los secretos que buscas, mías las respuestas

que anhelas.

—Hola, Quinn —saludó Sue, aliviada—. Tanto

tiempo, me alegra ver que no te has oxidado. —La sangre

burbujeó sobre la superficie del cántaro, salpicándole la ropa.

—Sue, Sue, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Esta casa está más

maldita que las monjas de Loudon1! —La sangre estalló en una

carcajada y un humo perlado comenzó a flotar en espiral sobre la

superficie. Sue apretó los dientes. El humor de Quinn

la ponía de los nervios.

—Para eso te he convocado. No sé qué está sucediendo. —

Siguió con la mirada las volutas de humo que, haciéndose cada

vez más densas, comenzaban a recorrer el laboratorio. Pasearon

entre los frascos que estaban en el suelo, rodearon las patas de la

mesa, subieron por las telarañas de los muros, por las manchas

de humedad… finalmente llegaron hasta el techo y luego volvieron

a bajar, deshaciendo su camino.

—Cuéntame más. ¿Hace cuánto que sucede esto? —Sue

se lo pensó.

—Dos meses, más o menos. —No relacionó los hechos con la

compra de aquel medallón. El humo de Quinn se enroscó en

torno a sus piernas y ella se estremeció. Estaba helado. Cerró los

ojos. Quinn subía por su vientre y se coló entre sus pechos

marchitos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuello, Sue

sintió que la superficie del cántaro rugía y que las lenguas del

humo que le lamían los pechos le azotaban la piel.

—¡Tienes un demonio colgando del cuello! —gritó Quinn.

Sue sintió la boca en llamas. Bajando la vista, contempló el

medallón que brillaba allí, entre los encajes rancios de su sostén.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó. La voz le temblaba.

—No lo sé. Acércalo. —Ella se lo arrancó del cuello y,

lentamente, lo sumergió en la sangre. El cántaro se sacudió y la

sangre comenzó a salir a chorros. Sue sintió que la

cadenilla le quemaba la piel. La soltó, gritando de dolor. El humo

pareció hacerse sólido y más frío que nunca. La empujó hacia

atrás, congelándole los sentidos. Gritó, y la cabeza le dio de lleno

contra el suelo. Cuando intentó abrir los ojos se encontró con la

mirada furiosa de una criatura que no podía ser más que el

demonio del medallón. Era completamente negra, como hecha

sólo de vapor de oscuridad. Lo único vivo en ella eran unos ojos

rojos y flameantes, sin pupilas, que se abrieron al máximo cuando

Sue volvió a gritar.

La criatura abrió la boca y rugió. Furiosa, le mostró a

Sue una mano de uñas afiladísimas.

—¡Sácalo! —chilló Quinn. Sue vio que la sangre

chisporroteaba en todas las direcciones: el espíritu del cántaro

estaba tratando de sacar de allí el medallón por sus propios

medios, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente—. ¡SÁCALO! —

Sue envió una patada. El cántaro se volcó. En un instante,

el peso de la terrible criatura desapareció y Magdalene gritó de

nuevo al darse cuenta de que en el afán de quedarse allí, le había

clavado las uñas en el costado.

Jadeando, se incorporó. Temblaba. La sangre del cántaro se

había derramado por el suelo y mezclado con la suciedad. El

medallón la contemplaba desde allí, frío, terrible, maléfico.

—¡Sue! ¡Sue! —gritó ella, sacudiendo el cántaro.

—¡Estúpida! —gruñó el espíritu—. ¿De dónde sacaste _eso_?

—Los satanistas de las catacumbas —balbuceó ella—, me lo

dieron a cambio de que echara un maleficio de sangre. —Trató de

recomponer su respiración—. ¿Qué es? —Quinn hizo silencio.

—Un demonio —dijo al fin—, muy poderoso. Pero su situación

es extraña. Está atado a un ser humano, a un joven. Es su

guardián. Lo extraño es que tiene miles de años y es la primera

vez que lleva a cabo esa tarea.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó ella, mirando el medallón

con un temor respetuoso.

—Sebastian.

—Sebastian… ¿Por eso ha llenado la casa de _poltergeists_?

—Sí. Quiere volver con su protegido. Está furioso. Si no le

devuelves el medallón a su dueño, acabará matándote. —Ella

tragó saliva. Una gota de sudor helado le bajó por la espina

dorsal—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más, Sue? ¿Por qué no

me dices cómo llegó este demonio a tus manos? —No respondió.

Decidida, se levantó, tomó el medallón y sin siquiera guardar el

cántaro en su sitio, salió de allí.

—Tráeme sangre de la buena, querida —exclamó el espíritu,

antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Kurt Hummel tenía diecisiete años y muy pocas

ganas de cumplir los dieciocho. Podría entrar legalmente a los

antros, pero esa perspectiva no lo animaba en absoluto. Conocía

todos los antros de París y los dormitorios de todos los hombres

que se habían acercado a preguntarle su edad.

¿Cómo se llama un chico que se ha acostado con más de cien

muchachos? ¿Maricón, calientapollas? Kurt prefería llamarse

a sí mismo un _curioso_. Los hombres le causaban esa sensación,

pero no la suficiente como para quedarse al lado de ninguno.

Todavía no llegaba la persona capaz de llenar ese vacío en el

estómago que sentía cada vez que se despertaba.

A esas horas de la tarde, Kurt se encontraba en el

cementerio. Se sentó sobre el suelo de piedra y observó sus

manos, entumecidas por el frío. Estaban pálidas, ajadas. Miró a su

alrededor; estaba rodeado por cientos de panteones borrosos,

cada uno con su grotesco ángel o santo de piedra. Kurt

conocía algunos panteones abandonados. Varias veces había

pasado la noche entre sus muertos tristes, con la única compañía

de un ramo de flores de plástico y un ataúd carcomido por el

tiempo. Algunos panteones estaban vacíos. Y todos estaban

demasiado sucios. A veces, cuando Kurt dejaba volar la

imaginación, trataba de adivinar quiénes habían sido aquellos

hombres y mujeres que ahora no eran más que cenizas.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Las callejuelas del

cementerio eran estrechas y los pasadizos, laberínticos. No había

señales para poder ubicarse; sólo las estatuas le mostraban el

camino. A Kurt le parecía ridículo que la gente gastara tanto

dinero en los muertos. Apretó el paso. Tenía frío, ya casi era de

noche y lo peor de todo: comenzaría a llover.

Pero, ¿quién se preocuparía por él si llegaba tarde a casa?

¿Rachel?

Se imaginó que estaría tan colgada de ácido como para saltar

del quinto piso. Sonrió, imaginándosela ensartada entre las ramas

de los árboles como una brocheta de pescado. Rachel era su

hermana, otra _curiosa_. Ella y Kurt se parecían en

demasiado. El pelo, la piel. La belleza. Pero la curiosidad

de Rachel era distinta de la de Kurt. Y, pensándolo mejor,

él ni siquiera se atrevía llamar a eso _curiosidad_. A Rachel le

gustaba follar, punto. Le gustaba follar, las drogas, el alcohol, las

fiestas, la ropa negra y escotada y los chicos con muchos

_piercings _y tatuajes. Y a Kurt también le gustaba todo

aquéllo, pero en cuotas proporcionadas. Si él no se preocupaba de

sí mismo, ¿quién lo haría? Su padre estaba allí, bajo tierra, y los

amigos de su hermana estaban más interesados en su trasero que

en su bienestar.

¿A dónde iría?

No tenía dinero. La lluvia se cernía sobre él, amenazante, en un

cielo vaporoso, frío y ceniciento. Corrió por entre los árboles y los

ángeles ciegos, bajó por escalerillas de piedra, hizo caso omiso a

los gatos que correteaban de un lado a otro para resguardarse del

próximo diluvio… y llegó hasta la salida, enmarcada por cinco

enormes columnas griegas.

Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta el parque. Se tambaleó y cerró los

ojos. Ah, lo de siempre: un calor anormal le oprimió la frente, las

pupilas se le llenaron de fuegos artificiales. Y de pronto, tan

rápido como había llegado, la náusea se fue.

Como un suspiro.

Como el aire.

Naturalmente, no había nadie en el parque. Las bancas estaban

vacías y, aunque era día de feria, todos los vendedores se habían

quedado en sus casas, resguardados por sus techos y sus paredes

bienhechoras. Los toboganes se veían tristes sin ningún niño

encima y las hamacas se balanceaban solas con el viento, como si

los fantasmas de los infantes muertos se hubiesen escapado del

cementerio para jugar en los juegos que no habían podido

disfrutar en vida.

Kurt se rodeó con los brazos. Sentía que se estaba

muriendo de frío. Lo atenazó la tentación de volver a su casa,

pero sacudió la cabeza al imaginarse a los amigos de su hermana

apilados sobre el suelo uno encima de otro, esperándole para

divertirse un rato entre los vapores del whisky, el humo de la

hierba y los orgasmos alcohólicos. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría

encerrarse a tiempo en su cuarto y acostarse a dormir, tratando

de olvidar el hambre. Apenas tenía una moneda para el autobús.

Le dirigió una última mirada al parque vacío, paseó los ojos claros

por los árboles… y se detuvo en la figura de una mujer anciana,

jorobada, totalmente vestida de negro. Pensó que parecía un viejo

murciélago malhumorado.

El murciélago miraba hacia todos lados, con una urgencia

nerviosa. Posó la vista sobre Kurt y esbozó una sonrisa

torcida. El chico se alarmó al ver que lo saludaba con una mano y

lo invitaba a acercarse. No había nadie más por allí. La seña y la

invitación eran para él.

Y se preguntó qué querría el murciélago. Incómodo y casi con

miedo, decidió acercarse. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado,

pensó, era posible que sólo deseara preguntarle algo; la hora, por

ejemplo.

—Hola, querido —saludó el murciélago.

Al fin, era él, Sue estaba segura. La desesperación que lo

invadía casi se podía tocar. También advirtió, para incrementar su

diversión, aquel brillo de inocencia corrompida que se agitaba en

sus pupilas.

_«Sebastian tiene gustos muy exquisitos»_, pensó.

Lo observó mientras se acercaba. Era alto y vestía de negro. Se

sonrió al observar la perturbadora belleza de su rostro: los ojos

cristalinos, abiertos y atentos, quizás muy grandes. La piel

blanquísima, sin siquiera una mancha o imperfección juvenil. El

cabello le caía sobre los hombros, sucio, desgreñado y castaño.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Kurt. El murciélago le hacía pensar en

las viejas brujas de los cuentos de hadas. Feas, diminutas y

deformes, con los vestidos llenos de manchas y los pies ocultos

por unos zapatos de hebillas oxidadas.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo la bruja-murciélago—. Toma. —Y le

extendió una cadena con una medalla.

—Dios santo… —susurró Kurt. Los dedos del murciélago

se enredaban alrededor del metal frío. Culebras doradas

ahorcando la carne brujeril—. ¿Dónde…?

—Tómala —respondió ella. Él la miró, entre sorprendido y

enfadado—. Llévatela, te la regalo.

Kurt la miró.

—No, gracias —exclamó. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la

mujer, dejando paso a una expresión casi suplicante y

desesperada que se esforzó por ocultar.

—Vamos, no tienes que pagármela.

Kurt miró alternativamente a la bruja y a la cadena. La

medalla se balanceaba en el aire, rasgando el vacío con su

resplandor opaco de oro olvidado.

A lo lejos, el autobús se acercaba. Kurt chasqueó la

lengua, le arrebató la cadena y echó a correr mientras el

chaparrón se desataba sobre París.

—Gracias —le dijo al chofer, jadeando. Metió la moneda. Un

tintineo sospechoso le dijo que la maquina la había rechazado. Lo

intentó tres veces más.

Kurt no tenía más dinero. Nervioso, paseó los ojos por el

suelo húmedo. Barro. Un papel de caramelo. Más barro… El

autobús estaba vacío, exceptuando un anciano que dormía con la

cabeza sobre su hombro, sentado en uno de los asientos traseros,

y una chica morena que leía un libro con los audífonos de su

reproductor de música clavados en los oídos.

—Ah.

Una moneda dormitaba en silencio bajo el primer asiento de la

fila de la derecha. Una moneda húmeda, fría y maravillosa.

La recogió, la colocó por la gran boca de plástico y obtuvo el

boleto blanco que luego botaría y descansaría junto a la basura y

el barro del suelo, junto al papel del caramelo.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la derecha y suspiró.

Acarició la medalla con dedos temblorosos.

—¿No piensas dejarme en paz, eh? —susurró.

Esa medalla había sido suya. La tenía desde la noche en que su

padre se había suicidado y no le traía demasiados buenos

recuerdos. Pero no eran sólo los recuerdos los que lo inquietaban.

Esa medalla era extraña. Kurt había comenzado a tener

pesadillas desde… desde su primera relación sexual. A los quince.

Sabía que, de algún modo u otro que no llegaba a comprender,

esa medalla era la culpable de sus malos sueños. Cada vez que la

veía sentía una reminiscencia de culpa, un aguijonazo de tristeza

y melancolía que sólo podía arrancarse a base de alcohol o

pastillas. Y ahora había vuelto. Había intentado deshacerse de ella

mediante los métodos más terribles: arrojándola al Sena, de un

edificio de trece pisos, dejándola perderse en el váter… Siempre

volvía. Ahora lo había hecho de nuevo. Y Kurt sabía que

algo estaba a punto de comenzar.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y la estudió con atención. Era de

oro, aunque no brillaba demasiado. Necesitaba una pulida. La

frotó contra la tela de su pantalón. Tenía grabada una estrella de

cinco puntas. La dio vuelta: había unas palabras legibles,

pequeñísimas, esculpidas en el dorso: Agla Tetragramate Saday

Eloy Adnai.

—Soler Kurt Sabast Adonay.

Era un artilugio religioso, de eso estaba seguro. Se preguntó

cuánto le pagarían por ella los satanistas de Diablerie que

practicaban misas negras en las catacumbas. Tal vez lo suficiente

como para llenarse el buche de hamburguesas y patatas fritas

recalentadas. Un momento, ¿no les había vendido la medalla a los

satanistas hacía tres meses?

—Soler Kurt Sabast Adonay.

—¡Shhh, cállate! —reprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

Kurt se volteó, sobresaltado. El dueño de aquella voz le

había dado un golpe juguetón en la cabeza... y esa misma

persona se estaba sentando a su lado. Era un muchacho.

Kurt pudo notar que sería varios años mayor que él.

Tendría entre veinte y veinticinco.

—¿Qué...?

—Niño, no vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras nunca más —

reprendió el hombre, quitándole la medalla.

—¿Eh? –Kurt estaba desorientado. Por la ventanilla

desfilaban las manchas borroneadas de las tiendas que cerraban

sus puertas a las ocho de la noche y el resplandor de los carteles

luminosos de los bares y los clubes nocturnos.

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Se lamió los labios

con una lengua muy rosada y puntiaguda.

—Hola, Kurt. Soy el demonio que ha habitado esa

medalla durante ocho años. —Dicho eso, abrió la ventanilla del

autobús y con un perfecto tiro oblicuo lanzó la medalla al vacío.

**1. Alusión al suceso que tuvo lugar en 1634 en la pequeña ciudad francesa de Loudon, y**

**afectó a las monjas ursulinas del convento de la localidad, supuestamente hechizadas**

**por el padre Urbain Grandier, quien fue acusado de brujería, de acuerdo con el**

**testimonio de las endemoniadas.**

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no espero para poder adaptar el otro capitulo, tal vez lo suba mañana o pasado, si es que me baja la fiebre xD

Gracias a **Vane** y **Lovre11** por sus Reviews!

Saludos!


End file.
